A Commanders Life
by D3Fan
Summary: Basically set for the first mission in Red Alert 2, but told from the commander's P.O.V. My second C&C fic. ( the first mission is a bit altered in this story, but it's still there)


Disclaimer: I do not own either the Command and Conquer series or any of the C&C people mentioned in this story. But if I did, then there would be tons of C&C games coming from me, since that is the best game there is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Commander's Life  
  
" Come on dad!" my son yelled at me from across the block. I smiled at him from my place in front of the grocery store. " Hold your horses kid!" I shouted back to him with a smile, " Unless you want to not have me get the things we need for your cake!" This seemed to win him over, for my son came running back over to me. " You wouldn't do that would you dad?" he asked giving me the famous " puppy dog" eyes. I started to laugh, though I tried hard not to. " You know I can't resist when you give me that look," I responded while he just grinned. " I know dad, why do you think I do it," he replied, making me roll my eyes. I was just about to comment to him about his means of sneaky behavior when I heard it. Apparently my son did to, for he looked into the sky as well. " Dad. what's that?" I heard him question before following his pointed finger towards the sky. And before I could say or do anything, a loud explosion came from above me, knocking me off my feet. As I sat there dazed, people ran past me yelling and shouting, but I only heard one shout in particular. " DAD!!!" my son screamed for me, " DAD!!"  
  
" Charlie!" I yelled sitting up in bed. My breath was coming out ragged as I sat there tangled in my sheets. Sheets? Bed? I looked around and sighed quietly. " A dream," I whispered to myself, " it was all a dream." I was shaking like crazy, and sweat was pouring down my face. Those dreams have been happening ever since that day first happened. I had lost my son in the first attack that took place, the sound we heard was a missile, and it was heading right towards the building we were by. My son.never had a chance. Trying to keep the tears out of my eyes I pulled back the curtains on my window, revealing the smoking sections of New York to myself. It was confirmed via the media that we were being invaded by the Soviet Union, possibly because we helped stop them the first time they went after Europe. And now here they were, already in control of California, Florida, and most of New York. Currently the lines were holding here in Manhattan, but everywhere else had fallen. My thoughts were interrupted however when the phone started to ring. Taking one last look outside, I turned to answer it, a neutral look on my face.  
  
" Hello?" I said picking up the phone, " who is it?" A female voice came to me over the line, a very familiar one. " Commander, good to hear your still alive," she said. " You know I do have a name Eva," I grumbled into the phone, hearing her laugh a bit. " Sorry sir, but in times like this, names aren't important now are they?" " I guess not." There was silence for a few minutes, before she started talking to me again that is. " Sir you have a mission, General Carver has just sent it to me via Morse code." I sighed heavily, no matter how much I tried not to. " What does the old guy want from me this time?" I managed to reply. " Well sir it looks as if the Soviets have set up a supply base near Fort Bradley, the one down near Battery Park, he wants you to lead an attack and destroy it." I smiled in spite of myself, " that's it? Only a supply base, anything else I should know?" She answered me in suck a voice that I knew she was grinning at the other end of the line. " Only that you'll have the help of some one that you know very well sir." We said our goodbyes after that, while I still tried to figure out what she meant.  
  
" Well, well look at what the cat dragged into our little place," a female voice said from my left when I stepped out of the transport. " Tanya!?" I managed to say in surprise while turning. Indeed there she was in front of me, the same red hair and the same old looks. I lowered my eyes and grinned a bit, something that she saw. " Yep still have my two beauties," she said while her hands lowered to the two-holstered guns on her belt. " Tanya, god I haven't seen you since the first war, how have you been doing?" I said, causing her to smile a bit. " just training Commander, after all I got to stay in shape, seeing as how this new war is going on." I sighed heavily and shot her a look of annoyance. " You know I do have a name," I said to her in the same manner I said to Eva over the phone. " Yeah, but times like this don't call for a first name basis," she replied smoothly while walking away. " I swear, you and Eva must be related," I muttered under my breath before picking up my things and going into the base.  
  
" So that's it? " I asked clearly surprised while putting down the binoculars. Next to me, Tanya nodded and pulled out her own set, looking at the front entrance to the base. " Two sentry guns and a few conscripts guarding the front, and god knows how many more inside the base itself," she said turning to me. " Conscripts?" I asked causing her to shake her head. " The Soviet equivalent of these lugs," she said pointing behind at one of the GI's sent with us. I nodded and turned back, staring at the base once again. " The infantry will be easy, but how do we get past the guns?" Tanya looked at me and then pointed at the base of the sentry guns. " Oil barrels, how convenient," I said with a grin. She nodded with a smile and turned to get our men ready, while I used the time to look out over the water. Ellis Island was the first structure I made out, mainly because it was one of the first things assaulted in the initial attack. Our once proud Statue of Liberty was now a pile of twisted metal and concrete, while the only thing that really looked like it was intact was the book itself. Parts of Wall Street were destroyed to, as well as the famous naval base that was here. New York was in the darkest of times it seemed.  
  
The explosions from the oil barrels were more than enough to take out the sentry guns, and the infantry near them as well. Of course this created chaos for the enemy, causing them to swarm out of the base, and pinning us down severely. " Tanya you get those charges set yet!?" I yelled over the walkie talkies that we had brought. " Almost done, got slowed down for a bit. hold on a sec." I could here the sound of gunfire over the radio, and her laughing. " Yep same old Tanya," I said dryly. " Ok, I got the charges on everything but the barracks, can you hold out until then?" her voice came back to me. " I don't know about that," I said to her, " John and Steve have been hit, and the rest of us are running out of ammo, four of us already pulled back to the base." There was a moment of silence before she answered me back. " Get them out of here, I'll finish the job Commander." I stared in disbelief at my radio for a few minutes before turning towards one of the GI's. " Get everyone out of here and back to base, I'll get Tanya." The man nodded his head at me and while he barked out the command to retreat, I started to run towards the barracks. Hopefully she would still be there when I got there.  
  
" Tanya!" I screamed out loud, " Tanya where are you?" I surveyed the area from my position behind a pile of missile crates. Here and there I could see some of her handy work, but no sign of her anywhere. " Tanya are you there?" I said into the radio again, " Tanya answer me!" It took a while, but I could make out the reply very faintly. " Commander, is that you?" I heard her say over the radio. I almost shouted for joy, but the tone in her voice said that something was wrong with her. " You ok? Where are you?" I spoke back to her. " Yeah I'm fine," she said, an obvious lie, " I'm taking cover near the barracks, I took a hit to my leg, guess I'm losing my edge huh?" I couldn't help but smile at that. " Tanya hold tight, I'm coming to get you, I never leave any of my boys, or girls, behind." When she responded I could tell she was smiling, something that caused me to smile as well. " Thanks Commander, I'll be waiting here." I smiled on my part before talking back to her. " I told you, I have a name, and it's Jake, don't forget it." I could hear her laugh now as I got up and started towards her hiding spot. It will take a while, but we will eventually win back New York and then the rest of our homeland. For now, we'll do it one mission at time, and as long as I have my fellow soldiers with me, we can do anything.  
  
Author's notes: Well there you have it, my second C&C fic, hope you enjoyed reading it because I had fun writing it. Well till next time see ya! 


End file.
